


Insultes diverses et variées.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [4]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Insults, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, idiot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : “Rose considère que le prince n'est qu'un cornichon. Jamais elle ne change d'avis à ce sujet, et ce, même si elle finit par l'épouser, et peut-être aussi par l'aimer. Parce que c'est quant même son idiot à elle.” Rose/Prince Charming.





	Insultes diverses et variées.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cornichon ". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> Pourquoi ce thème ? Pourquoi ce thème a-t-il été donné ? Je ne sais pas, mais bon j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose avec ça. (C'était sympa en fin de compte.)
> 
> Cornichon : (Familier) (Péjoratif) Personne peu intelligente. 
> 
> Et ça tombe sur le prince de Contes des royaumes, parce que… je n'aime pas le prince, voilà.

Rose ne comprend pas pourquoi Cendrillon est amoureuse du prince.

 

Parce que la jeune femme a beau être incroyablement naïve, elle n'est pas idiote non plus, et Rose aimerait savoir pourquoi elle ne voit pas à quel point le jeune homme est _fade_.

 

Il est sans profondeur, sans intérêt, il est superficiel (c'est un prince, après tout, et elle ne l'oublie pas), et Rose ne tente d'attirer son regard que parce qu'elle sait que c'est ce que sa mère veut pour elle, qu'elle fasse un bon mariage, qui puisse la sortir définitivement de la misère dans laquelle leur famille risque de sombrer de plus en plus.

 

Chose que Cendrillon ne voit pas, mais Rose ne lui en veut pas d'être égoïste, de ne pas voir les problèmes des autres, parce qu'elle sait elle-même à quel point il est _facile_ de le faire.

 

Rose considère que le prince n'est qu'un cornichon.

 

Un idiot, un incapable, ne pouvant pas gouverner correctement (et elle le sait alors qu'il n'est pas encore roi, pas encore un dirigeant. Ça prouve son inaptitude), et alors qu'elle réalise ce que le prince _charmant_ (ha, ha. Jamais un surnom n'a été autant usurpé par quelqu'un) a fait à Blanche-Neige, elle ne l'appelle plus idiot, mais criminel.

 

Et salopard, aussi.

 

Et cornichon, une nouvelle fois.

 

_§§§§_

 

Jamais elle ne change d'avis à ce sujet, et ce, même si elle finit par l'épouser, et peut-être aussi par l'aimer.

 

Parce que c'est quant même _son_ idiot à elle.

 

Cendrillon s'enfuit, avec le bon cette fois, avec le Chasseur, et Rose est ravie pour sa demie-sœur qui va enfin trouver le bonheur, et elle, elle reste avec le prince.

 

Certains pourraient dire qu'elle hérite du mauvais lot, mais elle n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

 

Le prince n'est pas charmant, enfin, pas toujours, mais elle l'accepte ainsi.

 

Le prince a le pouvoir, et elle va devenir _reine_ , elle va pouvoir changer les choses, en mieux, se promet-elle, et qu'importe si elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui.

 

Après tout, le mariage n'a jamais été une question d'amour pour elle.

 

Qu'importe qu'il ne soit qu'un cornichon, qu'il ne soit pas très doué dans ce qu'il fait, elle saura lui apprendre.

 

Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait un jour l'aimer ?

 

Et ce même si c'était un parfait idiot dans bien des domaines.

 

_§§§§_

 

Oui, c'est exact, elle l'aime.

 

Parce qu'ils ne sont absolument pas semblables, qu'il est très doué pour parader, pour recevoir, pour charmer et donc entretenir les relations diplomatiques avec les autres nations, alors qu'elle est douée pour calculer, réfléchir, _diriger_ , mettre en place les traités économiques et de paix, qu'il va ensuite faire signer.

 

Ils sont complémentaires.

 

Ça leur suffit parfaitement à tout les deux.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Vous êtes un idiot mon cher mari. »

 

Puis, elle l'embrasse, et ajoute :

 

« Mais vous êtes mon _idiot_. »

 

(Elle aussi est tombée amoureuse du prince, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Cendrillon, parce qu'elle a su voir au-delà du faste, et qu'elle l'a accepté tel qu'il est.)

 

Oui, effectivement.

 

Cela leur suffit.

 


End file.
